nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
C.P.O.V. (Creature Point Of View)/Script
C.P.O.V. (Creature Point Of View) Season 3, Episode 6 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the town hospital. Kai-Lan and Hoho made a mad dash toward it. An out-of-breath Hoho tries to keep up with her, but soon gives up and stops.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan, can you slow down please?” (Kai-Lan picks him up, face shows utter worry.) * Kai-Lan “Sorry, Hoho. It’s just there was a train accident they announced on television! It worries me even more because Felix, Jack, and Manny happened to be on that train!” * Hoho “Where did they go?” * Kai-Lan (hurries on, dragging him) “Oh! They went to Hula Duck Island!” (worried again) “But that train crash was pretty intense. I hope the three of them are okay.” (They meet up with the lady at the front desk.) * Kai-Lan “Excuse me, ma’am. I’m looking for three robots named Felix, Jack, and Manny.” * Lady “Oh. They’re on the second floor, first room.” * & Hoho “Thank you!” (Reaching said destination, Kai-Lan stood outside for bit with Hoho.) * Hoho “That train accident you mentioned though. This place will be packed.” * Kai-Lan “That’s why I’m worried. I’d be relieved if they actually survived.” (Both became anxious as the door opens. When it did, the view had shifted to a close-up of the legs of Felix, Manny, and Jack standing side by side, their right foot in a cast. Zoom out quickly to frame the trio fully; they are ridiculously battered with dirt and bandages that wrap around the arm, hand, and tail of Felix, Jack, and Manny, respectively. Kai-Lan puts on her best welcoming grin, while Hoho stares in shock.) * Kai-Lan “Glad you guys are okay.” (All three try to push through the doorway, but doing so causes them to moan/scream angrily in pain. After a long moment’s strain, they fall out onto the tiled floor. They struggled to stand up, but they managed to do so.) * Kai-Lan “Guys?” (Felix, Manny, and Jack stand over her like three angry giants; the background behind them turn to fire, as well as in their eyes and they growl. Kai-Lan and Hoho look at each other with confusion. Back to the trio in normal size; heat of anger radiates from their bodies. The doctor walks in.) * Doctor (to Felix, Manny, and Jack) “No, no, no. You three go back onto your beds. You know very well that you’re not supposed to be walking around in this condition. Now go, to your beds.” (Felix, Manny, and Jack angrily turn around to get back inside the room.) * Doctor (to Kai-Lan and Hoho) “I’m sorry. They’ve been like that ever since they got here.” * Kai-Lan “Even though they survived, they’re still not doing well.” * Hoho (shrugging) “Hey. At least they’re not planning to beat the living daylights out of each other.” * Doctor “Well, there is one thing, though. They seem to have some kind of conflict between each other.” (looks at his watch) “Only I don’t have time for that.” (walks away) “Have a nice day, kids.” (Kai-Lan slowly turns the knob so she and Hoho can take a peek. Manny, Felix, and Jack lay on the hospital beds, their backs toward each other and scowling. Cut to the TV screen, showing the accident which takes place near a bridge.) * Reporter (on TV) “...Surprisingly enough, most people survived the accident. Unfortunately for those survivors, they are terribly injured and are now getting the help they need from doctors and nurses. Now I wonder what could’ve caused the accident…” (The injured trio sat up.) * Jack, Manny “I didn’t do it!” (pointing at one another) “He started it! You started it! I didn’t do it!” * Manny “Jack, I know it was you!” * Jack “Oh yeah? How do you know Felix didn’t start it?” * Felix “Manny, I bet it was you! You were the first one to point the finger!” * Manny “Oh yeah? Well, you were obviously causing the most trouble that time before the accident happened.” * Felix “Well, I’ll have you know that you and Jack tend to be troublesome at times.” * Jack “Troublesome, am I?!” * Felix “You heard me, Jack. You have more problems than us.” * Jack (irked) “That’s a dumb theory! Guess you’re dumber than we think, Felix.” * Felix “WHAT?!?” (All three boys start yelling at one another. Kai-Lan opens the door all the way.) * Kai-Lan “Guys, enough!” (The yelling stops and the boys turn to see her and Hoho.) * Kai-Lan “Why are you arguing? You know better than to blame each other on things you have no idea about!” (The doctor storms in.) * Doctor “Okay, that’s it. I have no choice but to put you three in separate rooms.” * Jack, Manny “But sir---!” * Doctor “No! You just can’t be trusted to stay in the same room together!” * Felix “But I didn’t---!” * Doctor “Stop talking. Felix and Jack, come with me.” (Said pair staggered along to follow him. The doctor gestures Jack to enter an empty room and does the same to Felix. All three doors are open.) * Doctor “Now...I’m going to go back to work. And I don’t want to hear another peep from any of you. Do I make myself clear?” * Jack, Manny (sourly) “Yes, doc…” * Doctor (to Kai-Lan and Hoho) “You two can still visit them, although you won’t see them altogether.” (He walks away, closing all three doors. Hoho looks up at Kai-Lan, worried.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan? What are we going to do?” (A paper slipped under the first door. Kai-Lan picks up the note and reads it.) * Kai-Lan (reading) “ ‘Greetings, Kai-Lan. I’m thrilled you and Hoho dropped by in my presence. I’m feel like I’m in good health from the aftermath of the misfortune with the train earlier. It has come to my intention there are certain animatronics I’d prefer not to verbalize with at this moment and time. Felix.’ ” * Hoho “So...he’s saying he’s mad at Jack and Manny?” * Kai-Lan “If I read this right, I believe that’s what Felix is saying.” (A second note slides under the door. Kai-Lan gets that one and reads it.) * Kai-Lan (reading) “ ‘It’s cool you and Hoho came to see me after the train accident, but I’m still ticked off from everything that happened before the accident, thanks to a certain pair of jerks. Manny.’ ” (She grabs the third note that made its appearance.) * Kai-Lan (reading) “ ‘I’m super happy, Kai-Lan, that you and Hoho came to visit me. I’m doing okay, but I have a small problem with two meanies. I’d rather assault them with cake than talk to them. Jack.’ “ (Kai-Lan puts a sour face as Hoho tries to read the other two notes.) * Hoho “This isn’t good, Kai-Lan. They’re mad at each other now.” * Kai-Lan “I know, Hoho.” (The Doctor comes to them.) * Doctor “Sorry to ruin...whatever is going on, but visiting hours are coming to an end.” * Hoho “But we can still come back tomorrow, right?” * Doctor “Sure. You can do that.” * Kai-Lan “Okay. Thanks, doc.” (She and Hoho left. Cut to a long shot of the hospital at night, then cut to Felix in his room. His eyes are closed, but opens them as he mulls over the situation earlier.) * Felix (thinking) “I didn’t start the accident. It must have been Manny. He’s been a wild animal the whole time on the train ride.” (He closes his eyes. Cut to Jack, eyes are open as well.) * Jack (thinking) “It had to have been Felix. He may be smart, but he doesn’t know how to drive a train. I know he started the accident.” (Closed eyes. Cut to Manny; eyes open and also in neutral.) * Manny (thinking) “Jack is such a dumb nut. It had to be him, I just know it.” (Cut back to Felix’s room, Kai-Lan and Hoho had already entered. The injured phoenix is reading a book. It is daylight now.) * Felix “Please, Kai-Lan. I don’t think I’m in the mood to discuss what happened earlier on the train right now.” (closes book) “It’s far too painful!” (He groans in pain as rubs his other arm.) * Hoho “If it’s too hard to talk about, then it’s fine.” * Felix “Okay. Since you wanted to hear the story so badly, here it is. It all started on the train station. I knew Manny and Jack wanted to get out of their element, so I thought I’d satisfy them with a relaxing ride on a train to Hula Duck Island.” (Wavering dissolve to a long overhead shot of a train station in said island. It is daytime. Close up; he wears a conductor’s outfit.) * Felix “Alright, guys! Prepare yourselves for a soothing ride to Hula Duck Island.” * Jack “That sounds…” (forcing a grin) “...cool?” (A short stranger steps forward, catching the two boys by surprise. Manny’s garment is a dark gray/green long-sleeved shirt and has a black pirate hat. He has a scowling countenance, followed by a gravelly pirate accent.) * Manny “The train here carries a sense of trouble this day. ‘Tis a dangerous and evil-infested journey that lies ahead!” * Felix “I have no idea what you just said. Now come on, get on the train.” (Dissolve to the phoenix driving the train. Manny comes in shortly and pushes him off so he can drive.) * Felix (voice over) “Despite Manny’s colorful...and bleak...scurvy dog attitude, I still stuck to get my friends out of their element by providing them with all the goodness of a relaxing train ride. I made sure to bring the most delightful foods for them to enjoy.” (He brings out a serving dish, lifts the cover to reveal a tray of sandwiches and candy; Manny responds with a scowl, Jack with amazement.) * Manny “Rah! Get those off me train!” (Both Jack and Felix dart to the large window and watch unhappily as the nibbles are flunged out by Manny into a large river down below. A few bubbles appeared on the surface.) * Felix “Geez, Manny, if you hate candy so much, then just say so.” * Manny (slightly crazed) “Yarr-dar-dar-dar! Heear-de-har-har-dar!” * Kai-Lan (voice over) “That doesn’t sound like Manny.” * Felix (voice over) “Well, this is when it gets worse. Jack, on the other hand, tries to lighten the mood with some fun games.” (Jack hops over to Manny and fishes out a piece of candy from his hat.) * Jack “You’ve got candy in your hat!” (goes to the phoenix) “Want to look for candy with me, Felix?” * Felix “Well, why not.” (Just as he was about to get off the seat, a flash of lightning lights up the sky, followed by bumping motions on the train. Felix tries to get a grip of the wheel.) * Felix “Manny! Get away from the wheel!” * Manny “Nobody tells th’ captain what ta do!!” * Felix “You’re no pirate! Let me drive!” (Both grab the steering wheel and trail off into complete shock as a towering wave emerges and washes over the entire screen. It drains away to show Kai-Lan and Hoho.) * Hoho “What happened after that?” * Felix “...And then the train got washed away and crashed near another bridge.” * Kai-Lan “So you’re saying Manny caused the train to fall and get washed away?” * Felix “Well, obviously, I’m saying that it totally was Manny’s fault. After all, he doesn’t even know how to drive a train.” * Hoho “And then it crashed somewhere! How in the world did you survive such a horrible accident?” * Felix “That’s all I can say. I’d prefer not to go further than that.” * Kai-Lan “Felix, are you sure you’re not...uh, exaggerating things a little?” * Felix (needled) “That’s preposterous! Exaggerating is Jack and Manny’s thing! I can assure you that is the exact truth! Go ask Jack. I’m sure his story will be similar to mine.” (Cut to Jack, drawing a rough picture on a piece of paper using his good hand.) * Jack “So that’s what Felix said happened on the train, huh?” * Kai-Lan “I’m not sure if I should agree with him. So we want to hear about your side of the story. Did Manny really cause the train to crash?” * Jack (cheerfully) “That’s silly. Manny could’ve done that.” (full of rancor) “But I believe Felix did!” * Hoho “What?!” * Jack “It all started at the train station.” (picks up a red marker and colors on the picture) “I knew Felix and Manny wanted to get out of their element, so I figured I’d throw them the funnest, silliest train party ever.” (breaks marker in half, sourly) “But Felix Einstein had other ideas…!” (Wavering dissolve to the train station, Manny stands near a pole and Jack walks toward the train, bag full of gear. A head-on view frames Felix’s outfit fully; dark blue shirt, black pants and shoes, dark red bowtie, and red-framed glasses. He waves casually at the two, followed by a British accent.) * Felix “Greetings, gentlemen. Assemble now for an excursion on the train of grand pleasure. A day of luxury, merriment, and discovery!” * Jack (sarcastically) “That sounds like fun…” * Manny “Ahoy, mateys! Batten duwn th’ hatches, ‘cause this here’s gonna be one heck of a train ride!” * Jack (smiling) “I can totally live with that.” (Cut to a long shot of the train running on the tracks, then cut to the inside. The jackalope dumped out all the goodies from his bag onto a table.) * Jack (voice over) “It’s not a funny train party without snacks. So I made sure to pack the funnest part food I could get.” (He sets a large cherry on the very top. The phoenix regards with a disapproving look.) * Jack “Felix. Would you care for some cherries?” * Felix “I’ll pass, Jack.” (takes out a serving dish) “But I have these.” (The cover is pulled off to reveal sandwiches.) * Felix “They are grilled cheese --- try one.” (offers one to Manny/Jack) * Manny “Hey!” (pointing at the cupcakes) “Are those chocolate?” (He is very surprised to see the phoenix pick up the entire tray of the out the open window. Both Manny and Jack hustle to the window and see the snacks floating away and down into a river below. Cut to Felix.) * Felix “Sorry. Grilled cheese and candy are so old.” (A wavering dissolve begins with Kai-Lan.) * Kai-Lan “What? That doesn’t sound like Felix.” * Jack “Just wait until you hear how much more out-of-character he sounds! Felix was a real spoiled fruit.” (Wavering dissolve to the driving room. Manny is in there until Felix enters shortly.) * Felix “You silly little lion. Get off that seat this instant!” (Here comes the large wave, which scares the manticore. He accelerates the train, only to have Felix pull on him. Now both are fighting over the steering wheel. Jack enters.) * Jack “Tug of war?” (smiling) “Cool!” (grips on the wheel) “Whoever wins gets to be the conductor!” (This goes on for several seconds until the train topples and falls off the bridge. Cut to the inside.) * Jack “Or...nobody gets to be the conductor?” (An explosion cloud fills the screen and clears away to return the scene to the present time. Jack blows on a pinwheel, ditching his markers and papers.) * Jack “And that’s why the train accident was all Felix’s fault.” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know whether to believe you or Felix. You’re not...by any chance, making things up, right?” * Jack “No! That’s exactly what happened! If you want the real truth, go talk to Manny.” * Hoho “Being washed away and crashing near a different bridge sounds like a really horrible accident. How did you guys survive that?” * Jack “I’d love to tell you, but...I’m busy.” (He takes out a paddle ball and plays with it. Hoho turns to Kai-Lan.) * Hoho “We’ve gotta go talk to Manny!” * Kai-Lan “Good idea. I’m sure he’ll straighten this out.” * Hoho “I just really, really want to know how they could survive such a frightening accident.” (Wipe to a patch a hospital curtain; Manny floats up into view, quite crossed.) * Manny “What?” (He is addressing Kai-Lan and Hoho, the latter crossing his arms and looking slightly frustrated.) * Manny “Jack says it’s Felix’s fault, and Felix says I caused the train wreck? Well, don’t believe them! They’re liars! If you two want to know what really happened, I’ll tell you. You know how Jack and Felix wanted to get out of their element? Well, I brought a treasure map to give them an awesome adventure.” (The view undergoes a wavering dissolve to the train station. Manny stands at a pole, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, as Felix approaches wearing a beret.) * Manny (voice over) “But of course, Jack has other ideas.” * Felix “Prepare yourselves, friends, for the most relaxing train ride you’ve ever had.” (Jack steps into view, donning a drunken demeanor that is obvious to notice by his goofy walk, followed by a high-pitched whiny voice that replaces his usual tone.) * Jack “And, ha, more fun than you can eat with! Hee hee!” (Big squeaky grin.) “Because, ha, I brought snacks!” * Manny “Well, mateys. But just you wait ‘til ye see the stunning train-filled adventure I’ve got planned.” (Dissolve to a long shot of the train on the move toward the bridge and cut to the inside; the manticore paces past the seats, the jackalope does cartwheels, and the phoenix sits at one seat. Manny looks out through the large window.) * Manny (voice over) “Unfortunately---” (He sees Jack jumping/prancing around.) * Manny (voice over) “---that dope you call Jack really seems less interested in a treasure-hunting train ride and more interested in snacks and games.” * Felix (once he saw the goodies on the table) “Jack. The food isn’t enough to make me relax.” (takes out a serving dish) “Now my grilled cheese sandwiches...you have to try them.” (Felix sets the dish down and the cover is pulled off.) * Jack “Watch me fit all those in my mouth!” (He opens wide and inhales the sandwiches and the plate itself, causing Manny to cringe mightily.) * Felix “Really, Jack!” (The jackalope falls onto Manny.) * Jack “Sorry, that was a stumble, not you.” (And he strokes Manny’s hair before getting up and walking woozily away. Wavering dissolve back to the present.) * Hoho “That sure doesn’t sound like Jack…” * Manny “Just listen. It gets worse after that.” (Wavering dissolve to the driving area in the train, where Manny is. He notices a large wave in the distance to his left.) * Manny “Looks like we need to take extreme measures!” (He whips out the map for a quick look, but Jack grabs hold of it.) * Jack (boozed) “I want to get crafty now! Give me this piece of paper so I can turn it into something creative!” * Manny (taking it back) “Get some rest, Jack. You don’t need a silly ol’ map!” (Now Felix enters into view and latches onto the map with a growl.) * Felix “Let me drive! You don’t know how!” * Manny (voice over) “Of course Jack was just about as troublesome as an untrained dog!” * Jack “Conductor Jack here! All aboard!” (A wave breaks over the bridge; the train slips off the bridge and falls, followed by an explosion cloud covering the screen. This clears away to give Kai-Lan and Hoho in the present.) * Kai-Lan “Wait. So you’re saying it’s Jack’s fault?” * Manny “Yes! And I’m so angry just thinking about it, I just want to...UGH!” * Kai-Lan “I understand.” * Manny “And maybe if they ever come crying to me just to apologize, I’ll be able to talk to them again. But for right now, I don’t want to.” (Kai-Lan and Hoho exit his hospital room.) * Hoho (to Kai-Lan) “If they keep this up, I don’t know how we’re gonna get them to get back together again.” * Kai-Lan “But there’s got to be some way to fix it! If Manny, Jack, and Felix refuse to speak to each other, they could forget what good friends they really are!” * Hoho “Their stories are so different, though. Kai-Lan, are we ever gonna find out what really happened?” * Kai-Lan “They do have different stories. But there was one thing they had in common.” * Hoho “What’s that?” (The girls thinks for a bit before speaking.) * Kai-Lan “Not only do I think I know how the train crashed, I have a pretty good idea how to get Felix, Manny, and Jack back together!” (Cut to Kai-Lan and Hoho at the train station.) * Hoho “I really hope this plan works, Kai-Lan. The last thing I want to see is three robots fighting.” * Kai-Lan “Trust me. It will work.” (There comes Manny, staggering quickly as he could.) * Manny “Kai-Lan! I got your emergency note!” (Felix hobbles in as well, causing the manticore to boil over again.) * Felix “What’s the emergency, Kai-Lan?” (Here comes Jack limping over. All three got around on crutches.) * Jack “It’s a good thing it was time for cupcake eating---” (Felix and Manny give him a sour look.) “---or I might not have seen your emergency note, Kai-Lan!” (Each animatronic heat up with anger in the presence of each other.) * Jack, Manny (pointing a crutch at each other) “WHAT’S HE DOING HERE?!?” * Kai-Lan “Guys, I don’t know how else I can bring the three of you here together. The real emergency is your friendship.” * Manny (crossed) “I don’t care about some dumb friendship emergency! I care about hearing an apology.” * Felix “An apology?!” * Jack “Oh no! I’m not apologizing! Felix is the one who should apologize!” * Felix “Nonsense! Manny literally drove the train off the bridge! He was the one who got us all in pain and suffering in the first place!” * Manny “Stop saying I caused the accident!!” * Hoho “Ugh! Can someone please tell me how you got out of that accident?” (The three arguing robots are stunned by his sudden outburst, scowling and refusing to say any more. Wavering dissolve to the accident that is taking place. Manny is the first to come out of the debris, grasping his tail in pain, and is quickly followed by Felix doing the same to his right arm; last is Jack, grimacing in pain in his left hand. When trying to stand up, all three groan in pain and grab at their right leg. All three are severely damaged. They then look around and stared in total confusion as the camera zooms out to show their exact location --- directly near a market only a few feet away from the bridge. Wavering dissolve back to the trio in the present.) * Felix “Well, maybe the accident wasn’t near the bridge or fell off it.” * Manny “Well, guess what? I’m leaving.” (He limps off.) * Felix “Looks like we finally agree on something.” (Ditto.) * Jack “Totally!” (Ditto.) * Kai-Lan “I think you guys should come with me so I can show you what really happened.” (Dissolve to an overhead shot of the train running on the bridge, with Kai-Lan at the steering wheel, Hoho nearby, and the robots angry and refusing to talk to each other. Kai-Lan turns her attention to the three animatronics.) * Kai-Lan “All of your stories seemed completely different, but there is something they all have in common --- grilled cheese sandwiches and candy.” (The train stops.) (Now she opens a brown paper bag, revealing a grilled cheese sandwich and a piece of candy. Those get dropped down onto the river. All five gathered to watch.) * Manny “And what does this have to do with anything?” * Felix “And why would you waste such an amazingly good treat?” * Kai-Lan “You guys also mentioned the large wave.” (Sure enough, there comes a wave that is not large enough to reach the bridge. Coming out from the water surface is a large green serpent with a black mustache and a large dark green nose. This is Monsieur LochNess.) * LochNess “Hoi, friends.” * Kai-Lan (to the robots) “And there you go. Grilled cheese just happens to be the favorite food of Mr. Dragon’s cousin, Monsieur LochNess.” (Puzzled expressions were on the three feuding mechanical animals.) * Manny “So...we attracted...Mr. Dragon’s cousin?” * Felix “With grilled cheese and candy?” * Jack “What a surprise.” * Hoho “I didn’t know Mr. Dragon had a cousin.” * Kai-Lan “I did.” * Felix “So that’s him?” * Kai-Lan “Yes.” * LochNess “I am very sorry. When I saw those treats fall into the water, I cannot help but get hyper-excited. When I did, I slammed my tail on the surface of the water. I believe I caused quite a commotion, which I apologize for as well.” * Kai-Lan “We forgive you.” * Jack “The reckless driving had nothing to do with the train falling off the bridge?” * Kai-Lan “Nope.” * Felix “Okay. I’ll go with LochNess unintentionally causing the crash, but I will not tolerate a certain animatronic’s behavior.” * Manny “What?!? What about you and Jack?” * Jack “Hey! Why are you dragging me into this?!” * Kai-Lan “Guys, please, just hold on a second. Each of you three spent so much time trying to come up with a creative way to get the others out of their element. But you didn’t notice how your friends are doing the same thing.” * Manny “Wait.” (to Jack) “You brought the candy and games for us?” * Jack “Yeah! I just figured the train ride would need to be less boring and more fun.” * Felix “And I planned to give you two a very relaxing train ride, like I thought you deserved.” * Manny “And I just wanted to give you two a cool adventure.” * Jack, Manny “Ohhhhh!” (Each smiles now.) * Felix “That’s very thoughtful of you.” * Kai-Lan “I guess this means we should start heading back now.” * Jack “Or we could party in this train like there’s no tomorrow. Let’s do that.” * Manny “Why don’t we do that at Hula Duck Island? It’d be way more cooler!” * Jack “Totally!” * Kai-Lan “Hey, LochNess. Come with us to Hula Duck Island.” (She gets back to the conductor seat and starts driving the train. LochNess agrees to follow.) * LochNess “I would love to come!” (He dives into the water and follows the train above.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts